Midnight & Memories
by I.Spy.With.My.Pretty.Eye
Summary: It's time for him to admit how he feels, and tell her that he sees her as more than just a friend; but before he can even begin to tell her what's on his mind, she beats him to it. / Auslly. One-Shot.


**Summary: **It's time for him to admit how he feels, and tell her that he sees her as more than just a friend; but before he can even begin to tell her what's on his mind, she beats him to it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything within this One-Shot that you may recognize.

**A/N: **This is a One-Shot, and it's a very short one at that... but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. Oh, and if you review, I will seriously love you forever.

* * *

Midnight & Memories

It was only a matter of seconds before midnight, and he still wasn't sure if he was ready.

The moon was full, and the stars shone beautifully.

He sighed loudly to himself. He had to do this. It was his only chance.

He had to come out with his feelings, or he'd literally die inside. He had to let everything out, or he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He had to get rid of the humongous weight that was laying on his shoulders, because he just couldn't keep everything in any longer.

He bit his lip and lay back down on the grass, shutting his eyes for a brief moment. The atmosphere smelt fresh and natural, and the fact that it was illuminated by the mysterious moon made it all the more beautiful. His eyes opened again, as he looked up at the heavens; the sky was sparkling with thousands, or millions of stars, all blinking in their glory. He couldn't think of anything else he'd seen that was any more breathtaking.

Unless _she _counts.

He sighed again, scolding himself for thinking of her.

He didn't mean to think of her sometimes, but it just sort of happens. He can't help it.

He curses underneath his breath when unwanted memories enter his brain without any warning. They make his stomach twist and his head spin and his heart race. But at the same time, they left him asking for more, because he loved remembering...

_"Alright, class, since it's Valentine's Day, I would like each of you to write a special letter to someone you care about. It doesn't have to be a 'love letter', it can be a letter to a friend or even your siblings or parents," Mrs. Moore told the class. "I'll give you each a Heart Template and you can start." she finished, picking up a pile of pink and red hearts and beginning to hand them out to the class of 5 year olds. She was going past every table slowly, rendering everyone impatient. The kids were all getting their crayons and felt-tips and gel-pens out, ready to write and draw and decorate._

_Mrs. Moore walked by Ally and Trish's table, and gave them a choice of either a pink heart or a red heart - Ally picked red, Trish picked pink. They both looked at each other, and drowned into conversation about who to write their hearts to as Mrs. Moore moved on to a different table._

_Then she finally got to Austin's table, and he knew exactly who to write his heart to. He picked a red heart, because he knew that was her favorite color. He eagerly grabbed a bright yellow gel pen and started writing his letter. He made a lot of mistakes and spelled things wrong and crossed a lot of things out, but he didn't give up once._

_To Allyson,_

_I'm righting this letter to you becuse you seem like a really awsum girl. I've always wanted to be your frend. I think your butiful and smart and amazing. It somtimes makes me sad that you don't notise me. You said hi to me once, when I was new to kindergarten, but I think that was the only time you've ever spoken to me. I'm glad your in my class becuse I love your personality. So will you be my frend?_

_From Austin._

_He wasn't all that satisfied with what he wrote, and he kept frowning at it uneasily, looking for ways to improve it. Without thinking, he scribbled all over the heart with his gel pen, crossing out the message. He stood up and went to his teachers desk, asking for a new heart. She smiled warmly at him and handed him another red heart shaped card, which he gladly took. _

_Then he started on his heart all over again. Instead of writing in a message this time, he decided to draw a picture._

_In the middle of the heart, he wrote her name in big, bold, yellow letters, carefully spelling it out... A-L-L-Y. Then he got a pencil and drew her, starting with her head, and her hair, and her face. He wasn't very good at drawing, and time was running out, so instead of drawing the rest of her, he just drew a stick figure for her body. He quickly grabbed a brown crayon and cautiously colored in her long, fair hair. Then he filled in the two big circles that he put in as eyes in the same color. He asked his best friend Dez if he could borrow his blue crayon, before he shaded in her dress (it was just a triangle he drew on the stick figure, but he called it a dress). With pure excitement showing on his face, he picked up some gold and silver glitter-glue, and started madly squirting it all over his heart, careful not to go over his drawing as he decorated._

_As a finishing touch, he added 'HAPPY VALENTINES DAY' in silver glitter-glue, and towards the corner of the page, he wrote in small words 'From Austin' with felt-tip._

_He was proud of his work. Now it was time to see how she felt about it._

_Nervously, he made his way over to her and Trish's table, purposely taking his time. When at last he arrived at her work space, he took a deep breath and cleared his throat. Her head slowly turned to face him. He gulped and handed her his heart, scared of what her reaction will be. He felt her small hand taking hold of the heart, and he opened his eyes and looked at her. She was smiling from ear to ear as she stared at the picture on the card. When she turned to grin at him, he blushed and gave her a small smile back._

_He'd never forget how sweet and angelic her voice sounded when she said... "Thank you."_

He smiled at the memory, wondering if she remembered it, too.

He hoped she did, because he had never ever forgotten about how sweet and beautiful and angelic and innocent she was then, he had never forgotten how adorable and pretty she was.

"Hey," said a familiar and feminine voice behind him. He sat up and looked. Seeing who it was, he smiled, trying to hide his bundle of nerves he was feeling.  
"Hi,Ally." he replied. She smiled and sat down next to him on the grass. He cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. She gave him a weird look.  
"You told me to meet you here..." she laughed, resting her hands on her small red handbag.

He suddenly remembered the whole reason he was where he was. "O-Oh, yea, sorry..." he said awkwardly, looking away.

"So, what did you need to tell me?" she asked casually, looking up at the stars and smiling. He sighed.  
"This is important..." he started. "And... I need you to listen."  
"I'm listening." she said kindly, turning to face him and smiling warmly.

More nerves jerked in his stomach. Bring in the butterflies.

"I..." he couldn't seem to find the right words as he looked into her sparkling brown eyes. "I, um, I..." Nothing. He just couldn't seem to get the words out.

She suddenly broke out into a grin, as she looked straight into his hazel eyes. "Don't stress yourself." she said softly, as if she knew exactly what he was about to say.

Before he could say anything else, she was reaching into her handbag. He watched as she took out a piece of shaped card. He silently gasped when he saw what it was... Right there in her hands, was The Valentines Day Heart from Kindergarten. The one he had given to her.

He was shocked beyond words. "You... You kept it?" he whispered, feeling his heart start to flutter.  
She blushed and smiled. "Yea, I did. How could I throw it away?" she shrugged sheepishly. He blushed, too, not really knowing why he did.

She sighed and looked up at the sky again. "I know what you need to tell me. And I know you're nervous about it, too. So, don't stress." she repeated. He couldn't seem to stop staring at her perfect face. She continued, "You don't need to be nervous, because... I feel the same way,"

He froze.

"Wh-What...?" he squeaked.

She turned to face him, her lips curled upwards. "I feel the same way. I love you, too." she said again, even more confidently this time.

He felt his heart start to race, and his palms start to sweat. He looked down at her hands, which were clutching the red heart. "Really?" his voice sounded unsure, as if he was afraid that she was joking.

She sighed and rolled her eyes playfully, before leaning in and giving him a soft and sweet kiss. He was caught off guard, but he still kissed back, unable to believe what was happening.

When they pulled away a minute later, he beamed at her. "I love you." he finally admitted as she pursed her lips tightly, grinning back.  
"I know, and I feel the same way." she said again, making him chuckle lightly.

They leaned in to kiss again, this time letting it last longer, and when they pulled away, all they could do was look into each others eyes. She was still holding onto the Red Valentines Heart. He felt a blush crawl up onto his face when she winked.

"I love you, Ally."

"I love you, Austin."

They both said at the exact same time.

* * *

**_Fin._**


End file.
